wikiscoutipediafandomcom_id-20200216-history
Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija
Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija ( ), the national Scouting organization of Macedonia, became a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1997. The coeducational Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija has 1,988 members as of 2008. History Scouting activities in Macedonia began in 1921 under the Kingdom of Yugoslavia with the formation of groups known as stegs in the cities of Skopje, Kumanovo, Štip, Strumica, Bitola, and Struga. As part of Yugoslavia, Macedonia was a founding member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement from 1922 to 1948. In this period, summer camps, courses and other Scouting events were held. Until 1941, Macedonian youth was organized in Scouts and Falcons (Sokól, a Slavic youth movement founded in Prague in 1862). Scouting in Yugoslavia was coopted by the Tito government in 1950, at which time WOSM membership was forfeited. In November, 1953 Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija was officially founded, on the initiative of former Scout organization members, as a branch of the Yugoslav Scout association Savez Izviđača Jugoslavije, which it remained until the breakup of Yugoslavia. Immediately after Macedonia had proclaimed independence on September 8, 1991, Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija members made efforts to be admitted to the World Organization of the Scout Movement (WOSM). Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija was officially declared an independent, nonpolitical and nongovernmental organization of young people in 1993. Macedonia became a full member of the World Organization membership on July 25, 1997. As of 2001, Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija had 1,964 registered Scouts, male and female, assigned in 21 units all over the country. The primary geographic structure of Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija is the District, generally conforming to municipality boundaries. Today, SIM is the largest youth organization in the Republic of Macedonia. Program and ideals *Cub Scouts-7 to 11 *Scouts-12 to 15 *Rovers-16 to 20 The Scout Motto is Биди Подготвен, translating as Be Prepared in Macedonian. The membership badge of Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija Scout emblem incorporates the national colors of the flag of Macedonia on the maple leaf design of the original Savez Izviđača Jugoslavije. Scout Law The Scout laws are: *A Scout should be trusted. (На извидникот му е чест да му веруваат) *A Scout is helpful. (извидникот е корисен) *A Scout is a good friend. (Извнидникот е добар другар) *A Scout is courteous. (Извидникот е учтив) *A Scout is an optimist (Извидникот е оптимист) *A Scout is faithful and responsible. (Извидникот е верен и одговорен) *A Scout studies hard and uses knowledge. (Извидникот постојано учи да ги применува стекнатите знаења) *A Scout respects the nature. (Извидникот ја цени природата) *A Scout respects and develops spiritual and cultural values. (Извнидникот ги цени и развива духовните и културните вредности) *A Scout is one in thought, talk and deeds. (Извидникот е во мислите, зборовите и делата) External links *Sojuz na Izvidnici na Makedonija References *Partially distilled from Eurofax 59, August 1997. Eurofax is the monthly newsletter of the European Region of the World Organization of the Scout Movement (WOSM). It is produced by the European Scout Office and is distributed by fax to all member associations in the European Scout Region and the Europe Region WAGGGS, and others. Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Organizations established in 1953